The End Is Nigh
The End Is Nigh is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at Ling's forge. Story The Legion has started its attack to Dynasty. Since the situation is becoming dangerous, June suggests that they rejoin Kibo and ask her about the Emperor, since she definitely knows something. The trio is then informed by Ling that there is a blown-up Shadow Rig in the nearest village. A Feldsher is also there, telling them to stay away from that place. Itu tells them that it is Feldshers' job to treat people injured in Shadow accidents, but they do not have time to explain things to the Feldsher now, so the player must fight him. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Feldsher before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Feldsher *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Shadow Piercer (Naginata) *Armor: Feldsher's Uniform *Helm: Feldsher's Mask *Ranged Weapon: Ice Fangs (Kunai) Perks *'Recollection ' Gain an amount of Shadow Energy after receiving a Head hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb that will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Feldsher dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Feldsher quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Eruption ' Feldsher raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below the player. *'Leap ' Feldsher charges up and throws a kunai at the player, using it as a medium for teleportation. If the kunai hits the player, Feldsher teleports and kicks the player. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 10 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery the end is nigh (1).jpg the end is nigh (2).jpg the end is nigh (3).jpg the end is nigh (4).jpg the end is nigh (9).png the end is nigh (6).jpg the end is nigh (7).jpg the end is nigh (8).jpg the end is nigh (10).jpg the end is nigh (12).jpg the end is nigh (13).jpg the end is nigh (14).jpg the end is nigh (15).jpg the end is nigh (16).jpg the end is nigh (11).jpg the end is nigh (20).jpg|If player loses the end is nigh (19).jpg the end is nigh (5).jpg the end is nigh (21).jpg the end is nigh (17).jpg|If player wins the end is nigh (18).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty